Transparent and semi-transparent containers have been commonly used in the consumer product industry to allow ready inspection of the quality of the contents of the containers. Typically, transparent or semi-transparent containers are colorless or clear to enhance the ability to inspect the contents of the container. Sometimes it is desirous to use a transparent or semi-transparent colored container to inhibit UV light degradation of or to alter the appearance of the contents of the container.